LNRR:A Rouge Threat
by Lukas Sabel
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and my first attempt at publicly sharing my work as a writer. Im not the best, i have my flaws, and im always trying to become a better writer. So feedback is loved, now lets get to the real summary. Team LNRR is finally ready to start their first unsupervised mission, the apprehension of a rouge Huntress named Sable Noir!


**Chapter 0 - L.N.R.R Trailer 1**

The soft sound of crunching snow could be heard as boy, looking to be around the age of 17-18, walks through a winter forest. His long shoulder length brown hair gently blowing in the wind as he follows a snow covered trail. He wears a light dark green coat with a gray hood, on the back is a dark violet emblem depicting the outline of a full moon with a snowflake in it's center. The sleeves of his jacket are rolled up revealing two bandage wrapped arms that dont seem normal. A small sack is in one of his hands and judging by how tightly he was gripping it the contents were important.

As he makes his way through the cold snow covered forest a number of black shapes could be seen through the trees stalking him. He seems to know of their presence and once he reaches the edge of the woods he gently sets the sack down. With a soft sigh he looks up at the shattered moon, his breath causing a cloud of mist to obscure it. Then with a small smile he steps forwards, the dark figures jumping out of the woods towards him. A soft "Shlip!" sound could be heard as a card slips into his hand. Then in a flash of light it turns into a sword made of what looks like moonlight. Softly it twinkles in his hand as he gracefully turns and swings at the first of his assailants. His sword strikes true and cleaves the beast in half, when it hits the ground he sees that it was a large Beowolf. Upon learning this his sword fades, leaving a blank card in it's place. Quickly another card slips into his hand, this time turning into a moonlight claymore. Thankfully he requips just in time to block one of the other Beowolfs attack. The grimms claws scraping against the shimmering sword of moonlight, grinning softly the boy holds the grimm back with one hand while his left moves under the grimms neck. In a flash of light a moonlight arrow pierces the grimms skull killing it. When it hits the ground the arrow fades, leaving a blank card in it's place.

As the boy stands there smiling he isn't aware of the large Ursa bounding towards him. When he does notice it's already too late, with an odd clanking sound the Ursa bites down on one of his arms. He just grins as he rips his arm free, the dark violet cloth ripping off his arm to reveal a robotic prosthetic with an odd deck cartridge in the shoulder area. Now that he was free the boy holds his hand up, a card sliding out of a slot on his palm. He throws the card down and steps over it, in a flash a set of moonlight knights armor appears around his body. Then another flash as a halberd appears in his hands. Swiftly he charges at the ursa, his moonlight armor deflecting it's claw swipes as he pieces it's stomach with his halberd. The armor and halberd fade as the Ursa grimm disintegrates. Once he was sure that there were no more grimm he heads back for the sack he dropped.

After grabbing the sack he continues his journey, eventually arriving at a hill with a bench that overlooks a frozen lake. Sighing softly he unpacks the sacks contents and sets them on the bench before he heads down to the lake's edge. Gently he places a card on the ground, on it is a drawing of a young girl. She looked to be around ten years old, her hair looked white as snow and it was easy to see that she was a wolf faunus. Written under the picture was the name Luna, once it was on the ground he shoots a few cards into the sky. They explode and moonlight snowflakes begin to fall around him. With a quivering smile he watches as the card in front of him glows, slowly a moonlight projection of the girl appears in front of him. Slowly he holds out his hand for her to take, when she does he slowly starts to dance. As he dances he softly whispers something, his lips reading "Happy Anniversary". The dancing only lasts a minute or two as the girl begins to crumble and fade, the drawing of her on the card slowly fading away till it was completely blank. Now he stands there alone, slowly walking back up to the bench, sitting on it was a small vase of flowers and a photo of the girl he just danced with. Standing next to her in the picture was a boy who looked like a younger version of him. **  
**


End file.
